Les amants de Sakura version X
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Tout est dans le titre est dans l'intro que j'ai écris ! Le dernier message pour cette fic sur ce site !
1. intro pourri

**Petit commentaire avant l'histoire :**

Salutation chers lecteurs et lectrices !

C'est Yueredmoon qui vous écrit ! Suite à la lecture d'une fic de notre chère collegue, Mimiyania, je lui ai demander l'accord de rééecrire sa fanfiction Naruto "Les amants de Sakura" mais enversion X, en lemon !

Plus précisement, je vais écrire les scénes non écrite des ébats sexuels de Sakura avec quelques partenaires !

Même si vous allez me traîter de pervers en lisant ça, j'assume cette idée que vous vous ferez de moi ! Mais je fais ça pour faire encore vivre la fic "les amants de Sakura" car personnellement, j'ai bien aimer la lire pour rire ! Et je suis sûre que des lecteurs ont imaginés les scénes inconnues !

Une fic 100 lemon sera bientôt à votre disposition.

Sinon voici le lien pour lire la fic originals de mimiyania :

http/ pour le 1er chapitre !

Votre fidèle auteur de connerie... Heu... Votre fidèle auteur de fanfiction

Yue

P.S. Vous aurez de l'humour quand même comme dans la fic original !


	2. la 1er fois avec Naruto

**Réponces aux reviews :**

Chibi Maakuro : Bave pas sur l'ordi, sinon tu pourras pas te servir de l'ordi ! C'est vrai que ça soule trop de lemon ? Enfin, on peut pas dire que le 1er chapitre soit un vrai lemon... Enfin tu verras ! Au faite, t'es la première fille qui bave à l'annonce de lemon que je vois ! Enfin, tout le monde est un pervers en soi non ?

Zelda-sama : Tu vas faire des conneries comme fics ? J'attend de voir ça ! Au faite, à la vu de ton pseudo, j'en conclu que tu es fan de Zelda le jeu ! J'ai fait une fic dessus, t'ira lire ? Sinon, bonne lecture !

mimiyanina : Désoler de mettre tromper dans l'écriture de ton nom... J'ai honte ! Sinon, dis moi ce que tu pense de ce 1er chapitre, mais j'essaiyerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois au cas où !

**Chapitre 1 : Sa première fois.**

Sakura, morte pendant une mission de rang A qui consistait à récupérer des informations sur le groupe Akatsuki, avait laissée un journal intime, quelque peu spécial, à ses amies, Tenten, Ino et Hinata.

"Je lis ?" demanda Ino en tenant le petit journal rose de Sakura.

"Vas-y !" ordonna Tenten qui lisait sur l'épaule d'Ino avec Hinata.

"Bonjour... Trois vérités se posent à vous... Un ! Si c'est moi-même qui lit se journal, il n'y a pas de problème. Deux ! Si vous êtes des personnes qui m'ont volés mon journal, refermés-le immédiatement ou je vous hanterais toute votre vie.

Les trois amies déglutirent.

"Simpas la fille..." commenta Ino avec la peur dans la voix.

"Oui..." affirma Hinata toute aussi effrayée.

"Trois !" contniua Ino. "Si vous êtes Ino, Hinata et Tenten et dans ce cas, cela veut dire que je suis décédée... J'ai une révélation à vous faire les filles, j'ai sautée tout nos amis de Konoha et de Suna !"

"SALOOOOOOOOOOOPE !" Hurla Tenten.

"Je t'entends dire "Saloooope" jusqu'ici Tenten..." coupa Ino surprise alors que son amie déglutie encore. "Bon, je continue, je vais vous décrire chacun de mes amants pour vous les filles. Comme ça, vous saurez déjà comment il sera dans votre lit. Va boire un verre d'eau Hinata, ça te détendra."

En effet, Hinata, en entendant ces mots était devenu toute rouge.

"Elle s'est réincarnée dans c bouquin ou quoi ?"

"Lis la suite, c'est pas fini !" remarqua Tenten.

"Tout compte fait, reste ici, le premier amant que je vais décrire est... Naruto ?" s'écria Ino alors qu'Hinata venait de tomber dans les pommes.

"Je vais chercher du sel !" expliqua Tenten en se levant.

"C'est justement ce que viens de dire ce livre ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore parmis nous..." critiqua Ino.

Après avoir réanimé Hinata, les trois amies reprirent la lecture de cette espéce d'Icha Icha paradise.

"Il a été ma première fois et j'ai été la sienne. Ce qui nous a posé problème vu que nous n'avions aucune expérience... Ce qui dona plus à une partie de TWISTER plutôt qu'à une relation sexuelle." Rigola Ino en lisant cette vérité avec ses amies. "Laissez moi vous décrire ça !"

"Cool une description ! On va bien rire !" s'exclama Tenten alors qu'Hinata avait tellement honte de lire ça, retomba dans les pommes. "Sel no jutsu !" rigola Tenten dans son fou rire.

_Voici comment s'est passé la premier fois de Sakura._

_Pour pouvoir le faire tranquillement sans être dérangé, Sakura avait décidée d'aller chez Naruto pour leur partie de jambe en l'air car il vivait seul, même si chez ce dernier, c'était pas la propreté qui régné._

_Sakura attendait toute nue, sur le lit, Naruto, pendant que ce dernier finissait de se déshabiller. Une fois nues tout les deux, Naruto s'avancea vers Sakura sur le lit et commencérent à s'embrasser._

_Comparée à Sakura qui avait un peu peur, Naruto avait totalement confiance en lui, enfin, un peu plus que Sakura. Car Jiraya, son maître pervers, lui avait enseigné quelques trucs sur le sexe, dont les quarantes-huit positions, grâce à quelques livres que Ero-Senin, comme dirait Naruto, possédé, mais hélas, Naruto ne les avait jamais essaiyé._

_Pour commencé, Naruto essaiya d'exité Sakuraen l'embrassant sur tout le corps. En passant du cou, pour aller vers ses seins et enfin pour faire un cunnilingus. Ce parcours des lévres et de la langue de Naruto sur le corps de la demoiselle ne la laissait indifférente, au contraire, elle aimait ça et elle mouillait._

_Voyant que sa partenaire était soi-disant prête à être déflorée, Naruto pénétra son sexe dans celui de Sakura, la faisant crier. Tout en commenceant ses va-et-viens avec énergie, Naruto réfléchissait à ces aller faire, car il se voyait mal de continuer à faire le missionnaire et il décida de tenter la position appelé la levrette. Arretant ses va-et-viens, Naruto essaiya de faire passer la jambe de l'autre coté, l'obligeant à baisser la tête pour y arriver mais ne se baissant pas assez, il se pris un coup de pied de Sakura qui fût surprise par ce changement de position._

_"Désolé Naruto !" s'excusa la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. "Un mauvais reflexe, je m'y attendais pas."_

_"C'est rien !" rassura Naruto. "J'aurais dû te prévenir."_

_"Laisse moi m'excuser !" proposa Sakura en allongeant le jeune blond et en se mettant sur lui._

_La demoiselle s'assit sur le sexe de son partenaire et le sentait de nouveau en elle. Instinctivement, elle remua le bassin pour mieu sentir le sexe de Naruto dans des va-et-viens, donnant du plaisir à Naruto. Plus elle continuait, plus Naruto sentait qu'il allait éjaculer et il tenta de prévenir Sakura, sans y arrivé car elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer. Dans une ultime tentative, il attrapa Sakura la ramena vers elle et alla se remettre sur elle. Mais il oublia la grandeur de son lit, ce qui fait que Sakura tomba sur ses fesses alors que Naruto atterit la tête la première dans un vieu bol râmen qui commencé à moisir, l'assomant presque._

_"Pour une première... C'est un peu bizarre..." marmonna Sakura déçu._

_"Putain... ça pue... Je devrais faire le ménage souvent moi..." marmonna à son tours Naruto._

_"C'est vrai que ça serait pas du luxe !" rigola Sakura._

_"On fait quoi ? On continu ?"_

_"A une seule condition, n'essaiye pas de prendre d'initiative ! Demande moi avant !"_

_"Mais tu m'entendais pas !"_

_"Si mais... Je pouvais pas m'empêché de continuer et de faire la sourde oreille !" souria Sakura. "C'était si bon !"_

_Les deux amis et amants reprirent leurs ébats sexuels pour avoir une relation normal sans problèmes._

Retour dans la lecture des trois amies.

"Malgrès cette acident au début, Naruto et moi avions réussi à avoir de bons souvenirs de cette première fois surtout que nous nous étions bien amusés." lut Ino en riant avec ses amies. "Depuis, Naruto a prit un peu d'expérience ! Mais je sais pas ce qu'il vaut ! Mais déjà qu'il valait assez bien le coup, sans les accident, j'imagine pas maintenant, mais Hinata, assure toi de le faire dans un endroit un peu plus propre et fait attention à ne pas tomber du lit !"

"Faudrait déjà qu'elle le drague !" remarqua Tenten.

"Mais... je sais pas trop comment faire..." affirma timidement Hinata en se tripotant les doigts.

"Hinata, avec Ino et Tenten, je suis sûre que tu arriveras à te faire Naruto !" relut Ino.

"C'est sûre elle s'est réincarnée dans ce livre !" critiqua Tenten en regardant le livre comme une bête curieuse prête à faire un exorcisme.

"Sinon, je te conseil d'aller le voir un soir et de lui sortir le grand jeu pour passé à l'acte !" termina Ino.

"Heu... C'est pas bête comme idée..." déclara Hinata un peu plus sûre d'elle.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Les ébats sexuels de Sakura avec Sasuke seront lus aux trio feminins de Konoha, au grand malheure de Ino._

**Conseil pour les lecteurs qui l'ont lus :** Comme Naruto aux moments des prééliminaires, aller de haut en bas, mais en passant bien partout et en prenant son temps, surtout si vous trouvez une zone bien sensible !

Naruto : Putain la honte ! Pourquoi c'est toujours pour moi la honte ?

Yue : Ah là ! C'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée de bol pourri dans la gueule ! Pour mes autres fics, oui c'est moi ! Mais là, non !

Naruto(mode déprime dans un coin) : Personne ne m'aime...

Yue : Et Hinata ? ça compte pour de la merde ?

Naruto(content et qui cours) : Hinata ! Prend moi dans tes bras !

Sakura : Juste pour savoir ! C'était obligé le conseil pourri après l'histoire ?

Yue : Pourri peut-être mais efficace ! Sinon, ben... Non c'était pas obligatoire mais fallait que je le dise, histoire d'instruire les lecteurs s'il ne sont pas aux courants !

Sakura : Ben voyons...

Yue : A bientôt pour la suite chers lecteurs et lectrices (s'il y en a)


	3. avec Sasuke

Yue(mode livreur) : Et un nouveau chapitre tout chaud ! Tout frais ! Bonne lecture ! Je vais essaiyer de sortir un chapitre par jour ! J'ai bien dit **ESSAIYER** !

**Réponces aux reviews :**

mi-chan : Eh oui,j'étais sérieux pour cette idée, ça à surpris beaucoupde gens tu crois ? Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras la lire !

eriru : Evidement que je vais faire une suite ! Et pour Sasuke ça a était dur à faire, j'ai du retrouver toutes les positions du kama-sutra, mais j'ai réussi !

didilove37 : Comme la 1er fic de mimiyanina était drôle, je me suis dis que je devrais en faire de même, surtout pour les 1er mecs que Sakura s'est faite vu que c'était les plus marrant ! Sinon voila la suite !

Hitto-sama : Normal que ça rappelle Set up Love Story, je lis ce manga (merci à l'auteur et ses personnages, Akira et Rika, ça m'a bien aider les conseils lol) et il m'arrive de devenir le guide de l'amours pour mes potes. Si l'orthographe est mauvais, c'est parce que, j'ai pas de correcteur sur mon ordi ! Et si les fautes d'orthographe te gêne, je te conseil pas de lire les fic de Dark-lee (j'adore ce mec est ses fics) ! Et je fais ce que je veux, de toute façon, le français c'est pas trop mon truc même si c'est ma langue maternelle ! J'espère que tu liras la suite quand même et que tu laisseras des reviews !

Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan : Le pseudo le plus long que je connais ! Merci d'avoir trouvé l'idée bonne ! Et merci d'avor lu le lemon ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire !

Zelda-sama : Merci d'avoir trouver drôle ce que j'avais imaginer comme lemon avec la fic de mimiyanina ! J'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus !

mimiyanina : Si j'écris mot pour mot ta fic, c'est pour que les lecteurs puisse se retrouver vu que c'est un remix comme tu dis ! Le lien n'a pas marcher ? je le remet ! Sinon, tu as plein de lien lemon dans tes favoris ? (tu peux m'en envoyer ? lol) Au faite, tu pourrais faire de la pub pour moi, en sortant dans ta fic un petit chapitre/Message comme quoi je fais la version lemon de ta fic ? ça serait simpas !

**Note de Yue :** Les noms des positions sont directement pris du manga "Set Up Love Story" tome 6 bonus du chapitre 54 ! Les noms seront souligner entre parenthèse. Et les chapitres seront sûrement courts... Désoler...

Fic tiré de "Les amants de Sakura"

De : mimiyanina

http/

**Chapitre 2 : Avec Sasuke. **

"Passons à la suite !" déclara Ino.

"Lis vite !" encouragea Tenten.

"Passons au beau... Non !" cria Ino.

"Sensuel..." continua Tenten.

"Elle a pas osée ?" hurla Ino.

"Et ténébreux Sasuke ! Tenten prend le bouquin sinon Ino va le déchirer..." termina Hinata sans s'arrêter.

Juste à temps, Tenten arracha le livre à Ino qui venait d'arracher une parti blanche de la blanche, aux grands bonheurs des deux autres filles.

"Je vais lire !" rassura Tenten en regardant Ino qui n'était pas d'accord."Lui non plus n'avait pas d'expérience, non pas qu'il voulait pas mais il avait tout simplement peur des femmes. Quand je suis arrivée chez lui, il avait fait une liste de position sur lesquels il s'était entraîné sur un oreiller !"

Hinata était morte de rire alors que la lectrice se retenait de rire et Ino fulminait, voir bouillonait de rage.

_Voici comment c'était passé cette fois avec Sasuke._

_Pour cette fois-là, Sakura avait moins peur, enfin si un peu vu que c'était enfin avec Sasuke, le seul garçon avec qui elle était impatiante de le faire. Quand à Sasuke, il était confiant en lui car il avait appris par coeur les 48 positions du kama-sutra, mais il avait peur vu que c'était sa première fois et qu'il s'était entraîné sur un oreiller._

_Chez Sasuke, c'était plus propre que chez Naruto, car il y avait toujours des vêtements un peu partout sur le sol, mais pas de reste de nourriture, bref l'appartement d'un celibataire qui fait la cuisine mais pas la lessive. Dans la chambre où les deux amis étaient, il y avait juste un lit, une table de nuit, une petite lampe et un bureau. Et sur le bureau, il y avait une liste des positions que Sakura regarda en étant sûre qu'il allait les essaiyer sur elle._

_Sur le lit, Sasuke, allongé sur Sakura, embrassa la jeune Kunoichi, au grand bonheurs de cette dernière. Il voulait tout faire lui-même, Sakura devait juste subir les idées de Sasuke. Les préliminaires de Sasuke donnaient beaucoup envis à Sakura (Mais surtout, elle était impatiente de faire une partie de jambe en l'air avec l'homme qu'elle aimaitdepuis longtemps) et voyant que sa partenaire mouillé assez, voir beaucoup, Sasuke avait levé les jambes de Sakura, cette dernière mettant ses mains sous ses fesse pour ouvrir sn vagin, et Sasuke commencea à la pénétrer (la montagne profonde). Sentant le sexe de Sasuke en elle, Sakura avait poussée un gémissement qui allait devenir des des petits cris de joie quand il commencea ses va-et-viens._

_"Continue Sasuke-kun ! Encore ! Donne m'en plus !"_

_Au bout d'un certain moment, le jeune Uchiwa decida de changer de position, il se retira de Sakura, retourna cette dernière la plia en deux pour la prendre en levrette une fois les fesses de la demoiselle au niveau de son sexe et il la repénétra sans prévenir(L'entré du bateau par derrière.)._

_Pour Sakura, au moment où Sasuke se retira pour changer de position, son niveau d'exitation commenceait à chuter, donc à lui donnait envis d'arrêter un peu le sexe avec Sasuke. Et cette repénétration soudaine, lui fit un peu mal car elle ne s'y attendait pas. Mais au moment où elle réappréciait beaucoup ça, Sasuke se retira encore une fois lui écarta un peu plus les jambe et retourna à l'attaque, coupant un peu l'envis de Sakura et lui faire encore mal. Mais grâce à cette nouvelle position, Sakura sentait mieu le va-et-viens de l'Uchiwa (Le chevalet). Mais là encore, Sasuke voulut utiliser encore une nouvelle position, mais cette fois-ci sans se retirer, il prit Sakura pour qu'elle s'asseoit sur lui, la souleva et recommencea ses pénétration activent en Sakura (Le bouton agité)._

_Cette dernière commenceait à en avoir marre de changer rapidement de position, lui coupant son plaisir malgrès ce qu'il lui faisait._

_Sentant qu'il allait bientôt éjaculer, Sasuke rebascula la jeune Haruno pour revenir à la position du chevalet, accéléra ses va-et-viens pour éjaculer dans sa partenaire._

_"Comment c'était ?" demanda Sasuke épuisé._

_"Les femmes préférent l'instinct aux listes de positions testé sur un coussin de canapé." remarqua séchement Sakura._

"Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire en échange de son respect ! Mais il ne m'a pas interdit de l'écrire !" lisait Tenten.

"C'est pas faux ce qu'elle a écrit !" remarqua Hinata alors que Ino admirait la connaissance de Sasuke sur les position.

"Depuis, il est devenu gay !" rigola Tenten en se moquant d'Ino.

"Sakura ! Toi et ta grande gueule ! Si t'avais rien j'aurais pu peut-être avoir une chance ! Maintenant je sais que ça arrivera pas !" Hurla Ino dans une rage folle.

"T'es pas avec Shikamaru ?" demanda timidement Hinata.

"Et alors ? J'avais le droit d'essaiyer au moins !" cracha la jeune blonde.

"En parlant de Shikamaru..."souria Tenten.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Comment s'est passé la partie de jambe en l'air de Sakura avec Shikamaru ? Sera-t-il meilleurs que Naruto et Sasuke ?_

**Conseils pour les lecteurs :** Ne fait jamais comme Sasuke ! Ne changer jamais de position toutes les 2minutes juste pour voir ! Si vous voulez tester des positions demander à votre partenaire si vous pouvez essaiyer en lui promettant de faire l'amours autant qu'elle voudra la prochaine fois (ou offrez lui un cadeau). Et quand vous changez de positions, continuer à faire plaisir à votre partenaire, ne serait-ce avec des caresses et des embrassements ! Ou évité de vous retirer ! Mais le plus important, parler en même à votre partenaire pas comme la montrer l'Uchiwa en restant muet !

Sasuke(en colère) : Comment ça je suis devenu gay ?

Yue : C'est pas moi le responsable ! Va te plaindre à mimiyanina mais c'est écrit pour de bon ! Je peux rien y faire !

Naruto : Ha ha ! T'as reçu pire que moi comme honte ! Bien fait ! Ha ha ha!

Yue : Naruto ! En général, les filles s'entendent bien avec les gays ! Donc même s'il est, il aura encore du succé auprès d'elle...

Naruto : Tu mens ! C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi la vie est si injuste ?

Yue : Voila, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Mais avant ça, j'aimerai savoir si les conseils que j'écris à la fin de la fin sont gênant ou si je peux encore en mettre pour les prochains ! Merci de répondre ! Et je vous dis à bientôt !

Pour lire la fic original de mimiyanina voici l'adresse :

http/

PS : Si le lien viens pas, c'est pas normal ! Je l'ai ecrit deux fois donc logiquement il y ait ! sinon, c'est que le problème viens du site !


	4. Avec ce feignant de Shikamaru

**Réponces aux reviews :**

didilove37 : C'est parce qu'il s'est beaucoup entraîné ! C'est la seul explication qu'il existe ! lol

Lady sam : Ben j'espère que les conseils aident un peu les lecteurs ! Merci de lire cette version ! ça fait plaisir ! Voila la suite !

Chibi Maakuro : C'est claire que pour apprendre 48 positions, il en faut du temps à perdre ! Sasuke a vraiment peu de fan apparament ! Voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira !

Zelda-sama : Toi ! T'aime pas Sasuke pour que tu dise qu'il reste homo ! lol Il a de moins en moins de fan l'Uchiwa ! Lis ce chapitre pour découvrir comment le plus grand des feignants se débrouille au lit ! lol

mi-chan : Conseil drôle mais pratique, en tout cas, elle l'ont été pour moi ! Les dialogues de fin, j'ai toujours aimer les faires, ça fait un petit plus ! lol

**Yue : Désoler pour le retard ! Mais mon ordi fait ses caprices de star... J'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre tard dans la soirée de vendredi... Ainsi, avec l'ordi que j'ai, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber l'idée de sortir un chapitre par jour. Désoler ami(e)s Lecteurs et Lectrices.**

**Pour mimiyanina : désoler mais j'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse de ta fic ! Mais si tu as trouver un moyen de pouvoir le faire, previens moi et explique moi pour que je puisse le faire ! Merci**

**D'après la fanfic original de : mimiyanina**

**Titre de la fic original : Les amants de Sakura**

**Chapitre 3 : Avec Shikamaru.**

"Passons à Shkamaru..." lisait Tenten souriante.

"Quoi ? Elle s'est tapée mon petit copain actuel !" hurla encore plus Ino que quand elles avaient lu que Sakura avait fait l'amour avec Sasuke.

"Arrête ou je te lave la bouche avec du savon." gronda Tenten. "Et puis à la date où elle a écrit ces lignes, tu ne sortais pas avec."

"Oui, c'est vrai que c'est tout récent, on est pas encore passé à l'acte." marmonna Ino quand même furieuse envers Sakura pour s'être fait Shikamaru.

"Soit contente ! Elle nous dit que c'est un dieu du sexe !" affirma Hinata en lisant au dessus de Tenten.

"C'est vrai ? Fait voir ça !" s'écria la blonde finalement contente.

_Voici comment Sakura a fait pour avoir Shikamaru et comment s'est passé leur partie de plaisir._

_Sakura était à la bibliothèque du village pour faire une recherche sur le corps une humain, plus particulièrement sur le réseau du chakra. Quand elle vit le plus grand des feignants reposer un livre et partir. Curieuse, la jeune Haruno prit le livre pour voir ce que c'était. Il s'agissait d'un livre de kama-sutra, spécialisé dans "les positions qui font jouir une femme", bref une livre que tout les mecs devraient lire une fois dans sa vie, s'ils le trouvent._

_"Pourquoi ce mec lit ça ? Temari ne revient à Konoha avant deux semaines..." s'étonna Sakura. "Il s'instruit ? Non c'est pas son genre... Et d'ailleurs, Ino m'a dit qu'il devait être en mission..."_

_Piquez par la curiositée, Sakura decida de suivre Shikamaru en douce. Heureusement pour elle, la nuit était tombé, il était 22h du soir et que Shikamaru ne pensait pas être suivi._

_"Le salaud ! Il avait rendez-vous avec une autre blondasse !" hurla Sakura en elle. "Il trompe Temari ? Attend un peu... Mais ? C'est le quartier des loves hôtels ? Mais il trompe vraiment la soeur de Gaara !"_

_Shikamaru venait d'entré avec l'inconnue dans une love-hôtel. Sakura attenda cachée près du lieu où avait lieu l'hôtel où le fils des Nara se faisait plaisir avec une autre que sa copine. Une heure après, la fille sortie suivi de Shikamaru et se séparairent._

_"On trompe sa copine !" surgit soudainement Sakura devant le feignant._

_"Merde ! Tu m'as vu ?" demanda Shikamaru._

_"Pas ce que tu as fait dans une chambre hélas !" se moqua la fille aux cheveux roses. "Mais ça suffira à Temari pour qu'elle te fasse un châtiment !"_

_"Pitié ! Lui dis rien ! Je tiens à la vie !" paniqua le jeune Nara._

_"Fallait penser à ça avant !" souria la jeune fille aux cheveux roses._

_"Pitié ! Je ferais tous ce que tu voudras !"_

_"Tous ce que je voudrais, hein ?"_

_"Oui ! A la limite du possible évidement !"_

_Un sourire machiavelique se dessina sur le visage de Sakura, effaiyant le pauvre Shikamaru._

_"Alors fais moi l'amour maintenant ! C'est dans tes corde ça !"_

_"Quoi ?" demanda Shikamaru surpris._

_"Si tu arrive à me faire plaisir, j'oublierai tout ! Le livre de la biblio a dû te servir normalement ! Je t'ai vu poser ce livre avant de partir !"_

_"C'est obligé que ce soit maintenant ? Il est tard..."_

_"Dans ce cas, Temari verra de belles photo de toi en sortant avec l'autre blondasse !" menti Sakura en tapotant sur son sac à dos qui ne contenant que des livres._

_"Galère..." souffla Shikamaru en se rendant. "C'est bon... T'as gagné..."_

_Retournant dans l'hôtel des plasirs, Sakura, après une bonne douche, attendit Shikamaru, avec sa simple serviette de bain, sur le lit. Tout deux sur le lit, Sakura était allongée et Shikamaru était sur elle, ce dernier l'embrassa si bien que Sakura était déjà exité. Ensuite, Shikamaru embrassa sur tout le corps de la demoiselle pour trouver ses zones sensibles et l'embrassé là où ça pouvair vraiment l'exiter._

_Le jeune homme passa dans cette ordre, dans le cou, ensuite les seins en passant par les mamelons (en prenant vraiment son temps) pour après allez au nombril puis par le vagin. Tout en mettant sa langue dans ce dernier endroit, il y mettait le doigt (la cueillette des fleurs) donnant un plaisir si grand à Sakura, qu'elle mouillait vraiment._

_"Viens vite !" supplia Sakura._

_Shikamaru remonta vers sa partenaire,se mit rapidement dans la position du missionaire et la pénétra, au grand bonheur de cette dernière. Les va-et-viens du jeune homme était rapide mais doux, car en même temps, Shikamaru carressait le corps de la demoiselle. Cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler des cris de joie._

_"Continu ! Ouiii !"_

_Plus il accéléra les mouvements, plus Sakura jouissait._

_"Je... Je vais éjaculer..." remarqua Shikamaru._

_"Vas-y !"_

_Tout en continuant ses mouvements, le jeune homme éjacula dans Sakura qui jouissait., exténuant les deux jeunes ninjas, les faisant ralentir pour s'arrêter totalement._

_Plus tard, les deux amis se quittérent._

_"Je dirais rien à Temari promis !" ajouta Sakura en partant._

_"Merci ! A plus !" salua Shikamaru._

_"Mais je compte bien l'écrire dans mon journal et lui faire lire un jour peut-être, dpu moins aux copines !" pensant Sakura en son for intérieur avant de crier. "Au faite ! Y'a âs de photos ! J'ai mentie !"_

_"QUOI ?" hurla Shikamru surpris de s'être fait avoir._

"En claire, Shikamaru est un dieu du sexe vivant qui peut vous faire jouir plus d'une fois ! Qui connait bien le corps des femmes. Mais faite bien attention les filles ! Il est très infidèle !" termina Tenten n'en croyant pas ce qu'elle venait de lire.

"In... Infidèle ?" demanda Ino sur le point d'exploser.

"C'est ce que Sakura à écrit en tout cas ! Mais soit contente, ton homme est un dieu du sexe vivant d'après Sakura !" tenta Tenten pour éviter de voir Ino énervé.

"Hinata ! Rappel-moi de foutre un gifle à Shika-kun quand on aura fini."

"Heu... Si tu veux..." répondit Hinata effraiyée.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : C'est Neji la prochaine victime de Sakura ! Comme s'en sortira celui qui est considéré comme un génie ?_

**Pour les lecteurs qui ont lu cette histoire :** Les zones sensibles chez une femme, et sont différentes chez une autre, mais en général, les zones les plus sensibles sont : Les mamelons, les seins et le vagin. Ensuite, ça peut être, le cou, l'oreille, le dos, ça dépend de la femme ! Donc amis lecteurs (et lectrices aussi car les hommes aussi ont des zones sensibles, si si je vous jure), avant de pénétrer la femme, cherchez les parties du corps extrèmement sensible aux touchés. Les femmes préférent la douceur qu'aux brutes rapides ! (enfin c'est ce qu'on dit sauf si elle a des penchants Sado-maso comme vous su vous en avez)

Shikamaru : Attend c'est quoi ça ? Je suis plus le feignant que je donne d'habitude là !

Yue : Je vous ai déjà dis, le bureau des pleures c'est ps moi !

Shikamaru : Si car dans la fic original, il est dis que je la fais jouir cinq fois ! Pas que je me suis tuer à la faire jouir cinq fois !"

Yue : Ouais mais c'était plus réaliste comme ça ! Et puis t'avais pas envis que Temari le sache alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es donné à fond ! En plus l'autre nana t'avait déjà épuisé, c'est normal que tu sois fatigué !

Shikamaru : Il a toujours le dernier mot ce con !

Yue : Et moi je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ami(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !


	5. MERDE

Non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre cette fois mais un petit coup de gueule ! Un coup de gueule vous lisez bien !

En effet une lectrice, Hitto-sama, m'a écrit un mail pour me dire que la fic "les amants de Sakura version X" était pire que celle de Mimiyanina.Et elle me dis que c'est trop court, que c'est pas assez approfondis et que je me permet de donner des conseils à la fin de chaques chapitres !

Numéro un : Si les chapitre sont courts, c'est normal, je fais ce que je veux ! Je vais pas écrire trente six page pour décrire une pénétration ou encore un cunnilungus ! Et si j'ai écris cette fic, c'est pour m'amuser et pour oublier les régles de français que l'on voit à l'école et qui soule tout le monde (même les prof disent que ça soule ce cours car ils doivent suivre un programme et qu'ils ont peu de liberté !)

Deux : Si c'est pas approfondis, c'est parce que c'est une fanfiction ! Je vais pas écrire un roman spécialisé dans le sexe ! J'explique simplement et pas en détail !

Trois : Les conseil que je donne, c'est pour m'amuser et rajouter un petit bonus, car ça amuse les lecteurs et sa pourrait leurs servir même si c'est pourri(enfin je crois que ça sert)

Les faute d'orthographe, mais je m'en fou, je fais ce que je veux ! Je passe pas le bac et je m'en sort plutôt bien ! Je vais passer un BEP cuisine ! Si pour écrire une fic il faut avoir le bac, et ben on se ferai bien chier pour les écrire et surtout, ça serait hyper long donc chiant à lire ! Je ne dis pas que les fics aux chapitre long sont chiant mais s'il faut faire un vrai roman pour écrire une fic le nombre de lecteurs chuteraient rapidement et je préférerais aller me le faire éditer chez un éditeur pour me faire de la tune ! Mais je préfrent écrire un truc pourri gratuit plutôt que de me faire chier à écrire un truc bien fait, propre et tout le tralala et me faire de la tune ! Et puis des fois, je tape mal sur le clavier et je vois mal les fautes d'orthographe vu que j'ai le nez sur le clavier et j'aime pas me relire totalement !(chacun ses methodes d'écriture)

Le lemons est interdit ? Ben on voit que tu lis pas souvent des fic car la plupart qui se trouvent dans la parti M en ont ! Et puis si des gamines lisent des yaoi sans être choquer, alors le sexe, c'est pas ça qui va les tuer !(moi à dix ans je savais déjà que le sexe c'était plus pour avoir des enfants, le coup des abeilles, de la cicogne, j'y ai jamais crus) Faut voir la réalité en face, maintenant les mômes ils ont au moins entendu une fois le mot sexe, porno et autre mots et il savent leurs définitions ! S'ils commence à fumer à l'âge de 10ans, ils sont pas loin de connaitre les choses de la vie !

Sakura passe pour une nympho et alors ? c'est une histoire ! C'est pas la réalité, tout le monde sait qu'elle aime Sasuke et personnes d'autres ! C'est une fanfiction ! On fait ce qu'on veut ! On pourrait même dire que Kiba est une fille en faite ! ou que les livres de Jiraya ne sont pas pornographique et qu'il fait semblant d'être un pervers qui s'affiche ! C'est une FANFICTION !

ça fait mauvais porno ? Et alors ? Je suis pas ecrivain de roman porno professionnel !

Pour ton information, je suis pas puceau ! Mais je suis celibataire en ce moment (ça soule d'ailleurs) ! Et ma vie privé ne te regarde pas même s'il m'arrive de l'écrire dans mes fics pour dire des conneries après chaque chapitre voir même avant le début du chapitre ! Et quand je faisais l'amour à ma copine, je préférais m'épuiser à lui faire plaisir plutôt que me faire plaisir, qui à rentré chez moi super tard et me faire engueuler par ma mère (vivement que j'ai mon apparte) !

Mes références c'est la même que tout le monde ! En claire, on se débrouille ! J'ai dû me débrouiller pour apprendre le sexe moi même car je n'ai pas de père pour m'expliquer comment faire jouir une femme dans un lit !

Une dernière chose : Une fic, c'est fait pour se distraire que ce soit pour le lecteur ou pour celui qui l'écrit ! Alors tu n'es pas obliger de le lire si tout ça te gêne tout ces détails !

**Donc amis lecteurs et amies lectrices, si ma fic vous gêne ou qu'elle ne vous plait pas, dite le moi dans les reviews, en me précisant si vous êtes un garçon ou bien une fille ! Si elle gêne beaucoup, je l'arrêterai ! Car j'ai pas envis de continuer un truc qui ne veut pas être lu car c'est trop naze, mal écrit ou autres critére qui gêne à fond l'auteur ! Sinon je la continu comme je le fais d'habitude !**

Voila ! J'ai écris tous ce que j'avais à dire ! Et tant que je n'aurais pas de réponces, je n'écrirais plus cette fic !

C'était Yue depuis son ordi !


	6. je m'excuse

Amis lecteurs et amies lectrices, je tiens à m'excusé pour la grosse connerie que je poster, c'est à dire, mon coup de gueule. Ce jour là, j'ai passé une putain de mauvaise journée et le mail de Hitto-sama m'a carrément fait péter un plomb !

Ainsi donc, j'ai décidé suite aux reviews de :

un : Mieux écrire cette fic du moins, du mieux que je peux.

Deux : plus approfondir mes lemons (sauf s'y quelqu'un s'y opose)

Trois : M'excuser pour ce coup de gueule pourri.

Quatre : Hitto-sama, PARDONNE MOI (Se met à genoux) ! J'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi sans le vouloir ! Pardonne moi ! Pitié ! Au faite je suis pa fâché contre toi !

Au faite, je vais continuer mais les sortie prendront du temps. Et si rien n'a changé dans le prochain chapitre... Ben dite moi juste "CRETIN ! RIEN N'A CHANGE !" Mais juste c'est phrase ! Et pas un discours de trois métres de long(Vous donnez pas la peine d'écrire autant pour un idiot comme moi) !

En résumé :

Hitto-sama, je m'excuse pour avoir fait la boulette d'aoir gueuler sur toi devant tout le monde ! Je vais tenté de mieu écrire cette fic et approfondir mes lemons (sauf s'y quelqu'un s'y oppose et je continue comme je fais)

Au passage, je metterai plus les cponseil pourris, apparament ça plait pas à tout le monde, et surtout ça sert à rien juste écrire des lignes en plus !

Merci d'avoir pris la peine (encore désoler) de lire ce message !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Yue (Allez Neji, prépare toi à recevoir la honte de ta vie ! (Neji) Noooooooon !)


	7. Neji genie ou feignant ?

Yue : Eh oui, le voila ! Le nouveau chapitre des amants de Sakura version X ! Comme les cours ont repris, j'ai du mal à écrire car je n'ai que le vendredi, samedi et dimanche et d'autres fics sur le feu !

Naruto : Dis ! C'est vrai que tu fais un truc de cuistôt ?

Yue : Ouais ! (fier)

Naruto : Tu me feras des râmens ? Et j'oublierais tous ce que tu me fais subir !

Yue : Des râmens ? Tiens c'est pas con ça, je devrais le proposer au prof ! Et merci Naruto !

MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Désoler mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire améliorer la qualité de ma fic... Donc je continue comme je le fais d'habitude ! Et maintenant, place à la fic !

**D'après la fic original de : Mimiyanina**

**Titre de la fic original : Le amants de Sakura.**

**Chapitre 4 : Avec Neji.**

"Maintenant, on passe à Neji ! Ino prend vite le journal à Tenten cette fois !" lut rapide Ino en prenant rapidement le bouquin en question.

"Sakura ! Je vais te tuer !" hurla de rage Tenten.

"Mais... Tenten... Elle est déjà morte..." remarqua Hinata.

"C'est vrai... On a qu'à la réssucité et la re-tuer !"

"Proposition rejeté !" firent les deux autres en formant un X avec leurs bras.

"Bon ! Tu lis la suite ?" bouda Tenten.

"Pour tout vous dire, on peut dire qu'il est un excelent petit ami ! Attentionné, simpathique, quand il le faut, très protecteur !"

"T'es sûre que c'est Neji ?" demanda Hinata pas sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Toute les brutes sont attentionnés avec leurs petites amies !" expliqua Tenten qui suivait la conversation.

"En plus, c'est lui qui à fait le premier pas pour que je sorte avec lui ! Il me la demander pendant une mission où on était que tout les deux ! Il a attendu que l'on soit que tout les deux à un moment et il m'a invité à diné. Tenten, ne cris pas salope ! C'est lui qui m'a dragué, pas moi !" lut Ino en riant.

"Elle était devin ou quoi ?"

_Un soir, où Sakura était seul chez elle, elle invita Neji à venir chez elle pour deux choses, diner, car elle était bonne cuisinière. Et pour passez une nuit ensemble, comme un vrai couple, surtout pour faire leur première fois ensemble._

_Bref, après un bon diné, une film d'horreur, histoire que Sakura trouve refuge dans les bras de Neji quand elle a peur ou pour qu'elle fasse semblant, ça dépend de qui à eu l'idée du film d'horreur (un plan un peu con mais parait-il efficace), les deux amoureux allérent dans la chambre._

_A peine entrés, qu'ils allairent sur le lit, sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Neji, sur Sakura, déshabillait cette dernière tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Une fois le haut enlevé, les lévres de Neji descendaient vers les seins de Sakura, lui donnant des frissons. sur les seins, Neji léché, frolé les seins de la demoiselle avec douceur._

_Tout en continuant leurs carreses et leurs embrassements, les deux amants se retrouvérent sous les couvertures, Neji s'y trouvait totalement car il descendit encore plus ses lévres sur le corps de la jeune femme, carressant tout autour de l'intimité de cette dernière sans y toucher._

_"Je n'en peux plus !" avoua Sakura. "Viens vite ! Je suis toute à toi !"_

_Neji n'écoutait pas Sakura car il continua "la torture" de ne pas toucher à l'intimité de la demoiselle pendant encore quelques minutes. Puis soudain, il remonta vers le visage de la jeune fleur de cerisier, pénétra cette dernière et commencea un mouvement de va-et-viens. Et continua dans cette position jusqu'à la fin, pendant toute la nuit, en variant le rythme des mouvements et la profondeur des pénétrations._

"Neji a beau être beau..." continua Ino avant de critiquer. "Quel jeu de mot débil Sakura... il ne connait que la position du missionaire. Et oui, le clan Hyuuga préfère inventer de nouvelle technique de jyuuken que de faire plaisir à leurs femmes, tu m'étonne qu'elles aient l'air morne, elles se font chier au lit avec un Hyuuga et moi aussi ! J'ai besoin de plus de surprise moi !"

"Une vrai nympho..." critiqua Tenten.

"Malgrés ça..." continua Ino. "Il est très tendre et trop, il a pleuré quand je l'ai quitté pour tout vous dire... il vous fera tous les cadeau que vous désirez... Il a pas l'air d'un si mauvais plan !"

"Pas touche ! Il est pour moi !" coupa net Tenten.

"Et puis..." reprit Hinata. "Vous pouvez toujours l'initier à d'autres technique de sexe, c'est une génie qui apprend vite après tout."

_Une autre nuit, Sakura et Neji se retrouvérent dans une love hotel car Sakura qui en avait marre de faire que le missionnaire avec son petit ami, decida d'apprendre un des techniques sexuelles à ce dernier._

_Sakura était assise sur Neji, le dos tourné, posa ses mains sur le sol et commencea ces mouvements de bassin pour son plaisir(nom de la position, la chaise, notés que c'est facile à retenir...). Au bout d'un moment, Sakura qui en avait marre de tout faire, commencea à baisser la tête, releva son bassin._

_"A toi Neji !" ordonna-t-elle. "Prend moi comme ça !"(position du Chevalet)_

_"Comme ça ?" demanda Neji en la repénétrant._

_"Oui !" gemit Sakura. "Continue !"_

"Et puis, vous pouvez toujours l'initier à d'autre technique de sexe, c'est un gnie qui apprend vite après tout. Je vous le garantie, vu que je lui ai appris deux trois petits trucs !"

"Je l'initierais !" Hurla Tenten les flammes dans les yeux.

"Tu me fais peur..." avoua Hinata.

"Balance lui un sceau d'eau, c'est ce que nous conseil Sakura." remarqua Ino.

Hinata prit la tête de Tenten et la plongea dans l'eau, à la limite de la noyé.

"ça ira Hinata, tu vas la noyer." remarqua Ino calmement pendant que Hinata lâcha son amie.

"Mais vous êtes des malades !" hurla de rage Tenten.

"Je... Je peux recommencer ?" demanda Hinata timidement.

"Nan ! Je veux lire la suite maintenant !" répondit Ino.

"Dommage..."

A ce mot, Ino et Tenten s'éloignérent d'Hinata qui la voyait maintenant comme une psychopathe.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_Dans le prochain chapitre :_ _Cette fois-ci, Sakura nous parlera de son aventure avec l'homme-bête, ou plûtot l'homme chien, Kiba._

**Petit conseil :** Messieurs ! Varier les mouvement de va-et-viens ! N'accélérez pas brusquement et surtout, ne vous arrêtez comme ça en plein milieu ! Mesdemoiselles, surtout, prévenez votre partenaire quand il est trop brusque, car on peut pas savoir quand on se conduit comme des bêtes !

Yue : Hé mesdoiselles ! J'ai un petit problème ! Enfin c'est plutôt une question, vous n'êtes pas obligé de repondre. Voila (tout rouge et honteux de demander)... Quand je... Enfin voila avec mon ex... Au bout de trente minute environ... Elle a envis de faire pipi... En plein milieu de nos ébats... Elle me dis que c'est parce que je fais bien l'amours mais moi j'y crois pas trop... est-ce que je m'y prend mal et je dois tout revoir depuis le début ? Ou bien c'est vrai... Si quelqu'un peut me repondre, ça m'aiderai comme ça, j'aurai pas peut quand je serai avec une fille que j'aime (noté que je suis encore celib et ça me soule de voir plein de couple et moi personne...snif)

Yue : bientôt ami(e)s lecteurs et lectrices ! Au faite, si je passe directement à Kiba, c'est parce que je crois pas réussir avec Lee, car faire des penchant Sado-maso, je crois pas réussir à en faire car c'est pas trop mon style ça... (ben oui, je faisais ça normalement et je le ferai encore comme ça à l'avenir enfin je crois...)


	8. la solution

**D'après la fic original de : Mimiyanina**

**Titre de la fic original : Le amants de Sakura.**

Amis lecteurs et amies lectrices,

je me présente, je suis Yue Redmoon. Comme vous le savez, le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté à mis du temps à venir. Pourquoi a-t-il mis autant de temps à le poster ce chapitre, me diriez-vous.

Et bien la réponce est toute simple. Comme vous le savez, mettre des lemons sur ce site est qualifé d'interdit, même si tout le monde s'en fout et en met quand même. Et comme "les amants de Sakura version X" est un pur lemon (même si c'est pas encore du lemon à l'état pur et j'en suis bien content), j'ai mis un mois (ou plus je sais plus) à essaiyer de trouver une solution pour pouvoir continuer cette fic sans problème... Et la solution était toute simple...

Dark-lee !

Quoi Dark-lee ? me diriez-vous.

Et bien notre aimable collégue Dark-lee à crée un forum/Site spécial fanfiction ! Là-bas, nous pouvons y mettre toutes les fic que nous voulons, y'a même un quoi spécial pour les histoire original que nous crée (faire nos propres histoires avec nos propres personnage dans notre propre univers). Voici l'adresse :

anime-fiction. (faut pas oublier le http / aussi)

Vous trouverez aussi l'adresse dans le profil de Dark-lee.

A l'avenir, pour lire la suite, ils vous faudra aller sur ce site ! Mais rassurez-vous, je laisse les premiers chapitres sur d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce message.

bientôt

Yue


End file.
